


Four Minutes

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: "We are going to hug for four minutes."Inspired by the Buzzfeed video recently posted about couples and trust.





	Four Minutes

"Stand up," he ordered, walking into the bedroom with a goofy grin on his face.

She looked up from her laptop. "What?"

"Stand up. Come on!" he walked over and pushed the laptop away.

"Cameron, stop, I've got to finish this—"

"It can wait," he assured. "Just...stand up. Please?"

Kirsten sighed in slight defeat. She gripped his hands and got out of bed. "Okay. Now what?"

The grin he had on his face when he first barged in only grew. He pulled out his phone to set a timer. "We are going to hug for four minutes straight."

"What?" She squinted her eyes in complete confusion. "No, this is ridiculous. I have to—"

She began to pull away but his grip was strong. "No. We're doing this." He eyes softened. "C'mon, please? Look, I know you think these things are stupid, but it might help with...trusting..."

"Cameron, you know I trust you," she said.

"But I don't think as much as you let yourself." He squeezed her hands gently. "Buzzfeed did a video on it, and me being the nerd that I am, I want to try it myself."

Kirsten sighed. "Four minutes?"

"Just four minutes," Cameron promised.

She nodded. "Start the timer."

He smiled and pressed the start button. He wrapped his arms around her small frame. Her arms weren't quite as tight as his to begin with, but that would soon change.

She was tense with things clearly on her mind. "Just relaxed," Cameron whispered. "Don't think about anything right now. Just be in the moment."

Kirsten took a deep breath in then loosened up. Her head rested comfortably in the crook of Cameron's neck. Her eyes naturally closed. Her fingers tightened around the fabric on the back of his shirt.

They stood there quietly, holding each other in an embrace that could last forever. Everything was calm, everything was right. Nothing else in the world mattered within those four minutes. It was only them, a private world for Kirsten and Cameron where dying wasn't a risk they took every single day. A world where they were accepted. A world without disappointments. A world with love. A world with serenity. A world with trust.

" _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ " The alarm went off.

"That was four minutes?" asked Kirsten softly, arms still wrapped tightly around Cameron.

"Yeah. Four minutes," he said, only loosening to stop the alarm. He was about to let go all the way but realized Kirsten wasn't quite ready to.

"How 'bout another four minutes...?" she asked.

"I will hug you as long as you want, promise." He kissed her temple gently. "Even if that's forever."

"Then I don't think we're ever leaving this spot again."

He chuckled softly. "Well, before we start forever, answer the million dollar question." She hummed for him to proceed. "Do you trust me more?"

He felt a nod on the shoulder and a kiss on the neck. "More than you can even imagine."


End file.
